


Late

by imthegalacticstarfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Interracial Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthegalacticstarfish/pseuds/imthegalacticstarfish
Summary: You’ve been dating Peter Parker for several wonderful months. You have no secrets. At least, that’s what you thought until a certain vigilante helps himself into your room.Peter Parker x Black!reader, because there aren’t many of those on this website





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I thought I was gonna post a Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood mini series, but due to lack of inspiration and Google Docs being a bitch, that's been delayed. I hope you enjoy this! It can be found on my Tumblr account too, @im-the-galactic-starfish so feel free to check it out on there as well.

You’ve had an awful day. Between you flunking your biology exam, and Flash Thompson making fun of you once again, you just want to curl up in a ball at home all alone and cry. The only thing you have to look forward is your date with Peter Parker, celebrating your sixth anniversary together. That alone lifts your spirits and puts a small smile on your face.

You head home immediately after school, knowing it might take you several hours to do something nice with your naturally curly hair. Deciding to try to leave your hair out, you wash and brush it, and proceed to tuck some of it back and use a hair clip to keep it in place. Putting on your usual amount of makeup, and a dress of your favorite color, you feel, and look, amazing.

Since it’s not time for Peter to come, you go think about your relationship with the dorky teen.

_You’re walking through the crowded halls and trying not to get lost. It’s your first day at Midtown School of Science and Technology, and to say you’re nervous is the understatement of the century._

_Being jostled by the crowd of teenagers trying to get to their classes, you search for your first class of the day: computer science. As you’re looking at classrooms, trying to find the right number, you collide into a wide, hard wall and fall to the ground._

_Disgruntled and embarrassed, you look up at what you bumped into, only to see concerned brown eyes looking into your own brown ones._

_“H-hey,” he stammers. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry for bumping into you. I guess I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”_

_He’s pretty attractive, with brown eyes, a button nose, and slightly chapped, thin lips. His curly brown hair frames his face perfectly. He looks like the epitome of innocent boys, but there is something about his eyes. They are dull, almost as though he has lost something, or some_ one  _extremely important to him recently._

_He offers you his hand, and you take it, marveling at his slightly calloused palms and his seemingly lack of effort lifting you up onto your feet._

_“I’m Peter. I, um, go here.”  
_

_You smile lightly and respond, “I noticed.”_

_His ears turn pink as he realizes what he just said, something that only adds to his attractiveness._

_“Of-of course you already knew that. I mean, it would be weird for me to be walking around here if I didn’t go here, like a creep or something. And I’m not a creep, I promise, and-”  
_

_He’s cut off unexpectedly by your laugh, something so pure and genuine, something he hopes to hear over and over again for the rest of his life._

_“I’m Y/N,” you say to introduce yourself. “And I’m lost. Could you by any chance, help a newbie out on her first day?”  
_

_The newfound confidence was astonishing, considering the fact that while you were outgoing with friends, you were much more conserved around strangers._

_“Totally! I can help you out! I know where stuff in this school is, so… yeah.” He ends his exclamation with a slight cringe. You find his awkwardness endearing though, so you just giggle and nod.  
_

_“I have computer science, and that’s in room 314, but I don’t know where that is.”  
_

_The Peter’s previously dull eyes light up momentarily as he excitedly says, “I have computer science too! I’ll take you!”_

And thus, a close friendship was formed between you and Peter, and you eventually started dating.

It’s 7:30, and Peter said he would be here at 7. 

Frowning, you pick up your phone, swipe up the lock screen - you and Peter dressed up as War Machine and Iron Man respectively for Halloween - and call Peter. When he doesn’t respond, you text him:

**Y/N: hey. where are you? are you ok?**

You put your phone down and pace for a few minutes, worry consuming you and leaving you in a pit of what if scenarios. What if he was mugged? What if his Aunt May died like his uncle did back when you first met him? What if… what if he stood you up on purpose?

Ten minutes later, when your boyfriend still hasn’t responded or called you back, you sigh and just change into sweats that just happen to belong to Peter, something that makes tears well up in your eyes. 

You’re honestly not surprised that he’s stood you up; he’s been doing it a lot recently. And not just to you, but to his best friend, Ned Leeds, and the entire Academic Decathlon team by blowing off meetings and practices because he had “homework” or some other load of bull.

If Peter wants to ditch you on an extremely monumental day in regards to your relationship, then so be it. Tomorrow, there probably won’t be a relationship anyway.

You get your laptop and go onto Netflix, watching a random movie that distracts you from your current predicament. By the time it ends, it’s midnight, and you’re ready to sleep. But just before you get into bed, you hear a tapping from your window.

Curious, but cautious, you creep towards the window with a book in hand in case you need to hit something. Opening the window, you look both ways and see nothing, and are just about to close it when two red-gloved hands grab onto the window sill and bring with them a body. More specifically, New York’s very own Spider-Man.

Confused, you step back and let the vigilante into your room and watch as they collapse to the ground.

Gasping, you rush towards them and your hands hover uselessly over the clearly battered body, not knowing what to do. Slowly, the hands pull the mask off of Spider-Man’s face, revealing the one and only Peter Parker.

“Peter… you’re Spider-Man?”

You can only gape as Peter gets up slowly, groaning as he does so, and you quickly help prop him up against your bed.

“Yeah. I’m Spider-Man.”

He looks tired, and in pain, but also happy. Happy that he’s finally told you, the love of his life, his biggest secret.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Are you okay? What happened to you?”

He laughs, then grimaces immediately after, pain pulsing from his stomach. “Y/N. I’m fine. It’s just a small cut from a piece of glass. There was this group of these guys wearing Avengers masks, and Thor stabbed me with a shard of glass from a broken window.”

You immediately rush towards the bathroom, and get a first-aid kit to treat his wounds. Forcing him to dress down to just his boxers, you put ice on his bruised eye and wrap his stomach up with bandages to stop the bleeding.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Spider-Man?” You’re talking extremely quietly now, practically whispering, as you clean up his other small cuts.

Sighing, Peter puts his head on your shoulder and answers just as quietly. “For your safety. There are so many bad guys who want to get me, and I didn’t want for them to attack you to get to me. I-I love you.”

His ears turn pink as he says this, and your heart speeds up once you hear the confession.

“You… love me?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

Now smiling, you press your lips against his for a short but passionate kiss, one that conveys all that you feel towards him.

“I love you too, Pete.”

Abruptly standing up, you help Peter up and lead him to your bed.

“You were five hours late babe.”

Peter rushes to apologize. “Y/N, I’m so so sorry. I promise, I didn’t mean to be late, but between the bank robbery, and this petty mugging I had to stop, I just couldn’t-”

There it was again. The most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard, coming from the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Your brown skin glows in the moonlight coming from the still open window, and you look like a goddess. An actual goddess.

Your voice snaps Peter out of his reverie.

“You  _can_ make it up to me.”

“How?”

His question is met with only a mischievous smile.

It’s 12:40 in the morning, and you and Peter are snuggled up in your bed watching Mean Girls, one of the greatest movies of all time. It might not be your anniversary anymore, but these moments, with your love, are more valuable than any dinner at a fancy restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send requests to my Tumblr (check the beginning notes).


End file.
